Moments Like These
by CatchThatTARDIS
Summary: A series of short stories where some of our favorite ships share sweet moments.
1. Midnight Meetings (Drarry)

"Crimson Boggart." Draco mumbled the password for the Gryffindor dorms to the painting. The Fat Lady shot him a disapproving, "you don't belong here" look, but let him in. Slowly, he stepped through the now exposed hole and looked around. Harry had told him the password early this morning. For what, he had yet to find out. Harry ha been acting weird around him lately, and Draco was worried he knew. He was afraid that even though he told no one, Harry had found out Draco's feelings for him.

Suddenly, a figure moved in the shadows of the common room

"P-Potter?" Draco stuttered. Harry appeared out of the shadows.

"Malfoy." He grinned. What for?

"Uh, hello." There was a silence for a few seconds as two stared each other down.

"Oh, just come here, you!" Harry exclaimed, lunging at Draco. His mouth slammed into Draco's and Draco froze. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, _he thought. _What if someone comes down and sees us? _But suddenly, he didn't are. He was kissing Harry Potter, the boy he secretly loved. And at this point, that was all that mattered.


	2. Flowers Full of Nargles (Nuna)

Neville's fingers had started to twitch as soon as he grabbed the flowers for her off his bed. He waited outside the library, waiting for her to emerge so he could finally ask her on a outing to Hogsmeade. Tiny beads of sweat were forming on his brow. He was quick to take his robe sleeve and wipe them away

After ten minutes, Luna came out.

"Oi! Uh, Luna!" Neville tried to sound cool as he hid the flowers behind his back.

"Oh, hi, Neville." Luna said in her dream-like voice. "I like your flowers, are they lilies?" Neville's face grew hot. How did she see them? "They're full of nargles, though."

"I, uh, suppose they are." He said. "I, um, actually wanted to talk to you."

Luna smiled. "I wanted to talk to you too! I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend! We could go get butter beers!" Neville's mouth dropped open and a wave of relief washed over him.

"Oh, sure! Yes, of course!" Neville's grin was so big; you could see all of his semi-crooked teeth. "These are, uh, for you! I mean, if you want them." He added in a giddish haze. Luna took them and deeply inhaled.

"They're lovely." She said. "Thank you, Neville! I'll see you this weekend!" Neville watched her walk away until she disappeared around the corner. Something finally was going right for him.


	3. Snitchless in Hogwarts (Jily)

Lily Evans walked down the hallway, her hair fanned out behind her. Up ahead, a love struck James Potter eyed her with him best friend by his side.

"Just ask her already." Sirius slapped James on the back.

"Quiet you!" James snapped. "She's coming!" He then stuck his fingers in his hair, ruffling it a bit, and then stuck his hands in his pockets. A worried look appeared on his face. Frantically, he patted his pockets. "Sirius, my snitch, where is it?"

Sirius laughed. "Prongs, you don't need that snitch. Just talk to her!" James rolled his eyes.

"You never tell a girl you like them, Sirius; it makes you look like an idiot!"

"Whatever you fancy, mate." Sirius chuckled.

Lily Evans smiled as she approached James and Sirius

"Hello boys."

"Evans." James tripped his head up slightly.

"Hi Lily!" Sirius waved. "Good thing you came over here; James want to ask you something!" He gave her a small tap in James' direction. "I'll leave you to it!" He sent a wink to James, who looked rather angry. Lily turned toward him.

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Sirius was just being stupid."

"Really now?" James looked down at his feet.

"Well, I was just kind of wondering…" James started.

"Yes?" Lily said, more eagerly this time.

"I was wondering if you'd like to maybe be my girlfriend?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes…I suppose I am." James grinned slightly.

"Then sure." Lily smiled.

"Pardon?"

"I'll be your girlfriend."

"Great!"

"Cool!" There was a pause between them.

"We're not telling Sirius yet, are we?" Lily asked.

"Not a chance."


	4. Going Back

Draco Malfoy sat in the courtyard of Hogwarts with his long-time girlfriend, Hermione Granger, both of her hands clasped between his. He wore a pair of thick, green mittens that Hermione had knit for him.

"Are your hands cold?" she wondered aloud.

"No; the mittens are warm." Draco replied, knowing her real question. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, why did you want to come here again?" Hermione was curious. Draco had insisted that they come to Hogwarts this holiday, for reasons that were still unknown by her. "Do you miss it here?" she asked. Draco looked down to his feet.

"A bit." He smiled. "The food was quite good."

Hermione laughed. "I suppose it was."

"Come on," Draco said as he stood up. "I want to show you something." He tugged on her hand as she stood up.

"Ow! Watch it!" Hermione playfully scolded. Draco said nothing. They walked down the halls, hand in hand, until they came to two big doors.

"The library." Hermione whispered breathlessly. "I practically lived here!" She ran her thing fingers across the smooth wood, her eyes twinkling. "Let's go in."

"Let me go first."

"Why?"

"Just follow me." Draco dropped her hand and pushed open the doors. Quickly, he disappeared into the stacks. So quickly, that Hermione ended up losing him.

"Draco?" she called.

"Over here, love." He called back. Hermione followed his voice all the way to the romance section. He reached out both his hands and motioned for her to approach. She tenderly took his hands, but he let go and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Do you remember the day we first talked?"

"The day you called me a mudblood?"

"No, no, god no!" Draco said. "Sorry for that, by the way. I'm talking about when we first talked in our fifth year; when we really talked. It was the first time that I actually made you laugh."

"Oh yeah! You made that super lame joke about the ghost drinking butterbeer!" Hermione laughed.

"That was also the day when I first realized my feelings for you." Draco smiled. "Your hair was pulled back into a pony tail which was slowly coming out. And your eyes were puffy, like you had been crying. I felt the need to cheer you up, and I had no idea why. It bugged me for a while."

Hermione remained silent.

"After that first day, we continued to meet every other day, which soon turned into every day. It was our own personal haven. And then on October 13th,"

"You asked me on a date, using the same joke. We went to get butterbeers in Hogsmeade." Hermione smiled, remembering the moment.

Draco nodded. "This place is sacred ground between us. Which is why I figured, why not make it even more special?" He let go of Hermione and backed up as he dug into his pocket for something. Slowly, he bent down on to one knee. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"I was just wondering," he started, "would you be interested in possible being my wife?"

Hermione grinned. "Of course I am."

Draco stood up, a small smile on his face, and kissed her as he slide the ring onto the finger of his new fiancée.


	5. For You My Love

"'Mione?"

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Padfoot."

"I know."

Hermione smiled at the young Sirius Black laying beside her. His eyes watched the ceiling.

"'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" Hermione laughed.

"Of course."

Sirius leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds, but then detached

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You're so pretty, beautiful, I mean. Really." He smiled sheepishly.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." Sirius sighed. "You underestimate yourself, Granger." Her smile faded a bit,

"Maybe." Sirius reached over and planted his hand on the other side of Hermione and pushed up so he was suspended only inches above her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the sweetest, kindest, prettiest, and definitely the smartest girl I know."

"Well, I don't-"

"Shh," Sirius put a finger on her lips. "Just listen for once. I mean every word I say. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. 'Mione, I traved through time for you."

"Yeah," The smile came back on her face. "You did."


End file.
